


Living In The Present

by maybe_imgoing_home



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon, it isn't explicit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_imgoing_home/pseuds/maybe_imgoing_home
Summary: "He thought his last memory would be burning in the incinerator, cementing himself as second best.But no, here he sat, the night that Vincent had arrived home. He was smoking a cigarette, looking up at the stars that Vincent had lived amongst for a full year. They were both in one piece, somehow."
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Living In The Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote when I was like, 14? I had this idea for an alternate ending where Irene keeps Jerome alive for the year that Vincent is gone, and they become friends. That isn't in this fic, but it explains why Jerome is still alive. Thinkin about Jude Law lately... needed to go back to my Jude Law roots

The sun had set long ago, covering the earth in a blanket of darkness. The clear sky gave anyone an unobstructed view of the stars. There was no need for a campfire, or any other lighting, for anyone to see clearly. Two men watched the stars upon a hill, their only lighting being the ends of their cigarettes.

One man sat comfortably in his camping chair, whilst the other couldn't help but shuffle in the wheelchair he always resided in. It was quiet, too quiet. The silence only made the buzzing in Jerome’s head grow stronger. So many unsaid words, so many things that were never done. Were they for the better?

Jerome never planned to be here, he never planned to see Vincent ever again. He thought he'd never see his friend’s crooked smile, or hear his awkward laugh, ever again. He thought he had served his purpose over a year ago, when he gave everything to Vincent. He thought his last memory would be burning in the incinerator, cementing himself as second best.

But no, here he sat, the night that Vincent had arrived home. He was smoking a cigarette, looking up at the stars that Vincent had lived amongst for a full year. They were both in one piece, somehow.

“Do the stars down here compare to up there?” Jerome broke the silence.

“Funny you ask, there’s not much difference. They're just as far away up there,” Vincent responded. “I guess the only difference is that you don't have to look up.”

“Still, must beat being down here.” Jerome scoffed.

“I guess so,” Vincent fell silent. “Still, I'm glad I'm not down here alone.”

Jerome paused, “What do you mean? You've got Irene, surely you could be spending time with her. To be honest, I don't know why you chose me to spend the night with.”

Vincent sighed, “Well, part of it is avoiding the massive crash of being back on earth. I don't want to cause a scene in her own home.” He turned to look at Jerome. “But really, I wanted to see you.”

Jerome stiffened, but met Vincent with a smirk. “You confuse me. I don't see anything special about spending the night here with me.”

Vincent looked at the ground, seemingly searching for the right words. “Jerome, you know I know everything that happened. I don't really want to leave you alone any longer.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, Jerome.” He knew exactly what he meant. Irene was the one who stopped Jerome. If it weren't for her and Vincent, there would be no conversation to be had right now.

“Listen, I know you might not be happy with the arrangement.” Vincent shook his head, “But I wanted to see you again.”

“I've served my purpose, what else do you need?” Jerome replied coldly.

“Jesus, Jerome, don't you get it? I didn't force Irene to keep you alive for the samples. I wanted you alive for you.”

“You still haven't answered my question. Who even am I anymore?” Jerome’s breath hitched. He didn't mean to to ask so honestly. 

Vincent’s adorable crooked smile adorned his face. “Jesus, Jerome, what aren't you? You're a nuisance, constantly getting in my hair. You've got an attitude. I know that's all you want me to think you are, but you're so much more.” He paused, trying to search Jerome’s glazed-over eyes. “You're loyal, goddamnit you're loyal. It started out as just a job, but God, you went above and beyond. You're dedicated. As much as you fucked up, you never gave up. You've got the most honest humor in the world. You've made me laugh at times I never thought I could. Jerome, you're more than just a tool to get me to space, and I want you to know I never saw you as that.”

Jerome clutched his armrest harder, trying his best not to visibly tremble. “Goddamn you, Vincent. You know damn well I'm not dedicated. Why would I be sitting in this fucking wheelchair if I was?”

Vincent’s expression saddened. “Jerome, I don't think every action in your life has been yours, especially when you were in the spotlight.”

Jerome merely stared, confused. “What do you mean?”

“When I was a nobody, you know damn well I was a different person. I think maybe the pressure got to you.” Vincent took a breath. “I think we know better than anybody that the world we live in doesn’t accept mistakes, even if we are as perfect as we can be.”

Jerome shrugged, “I guess. I probably wouldn't be in a wheelchair if I had an upbringing like yours.”

“Exactly,” Vincent nodded. “Jerome, none of us are perfect. That doesn't matter to me, though.”

Jerome let out a weak laugh. “Shouldn't you be saving all this schmaltzy stuff for Irene?” 

Vincent went silent. “Irene and I aren't involved like that anymore.”

Jerome stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. “Excuse me?”

“Well, it's a long story,” Vincent laughed awkwardly. “I still love her, I never had trouble with that part. But over the last year, I think I realized that I don't love her in that way. We both realized that together. Plus, I learned my heart was someplace else.”

“Someplace else?”

By this point, Vincent was close enough for Jerome to smell the smoke on his breath. “Here, Jerome. It was here this whole time.”

Silence fell between them. Vincent seemed perfectly calm, but Jerome was frozen in confusion. He couldn't possibly mean that, could he? This had to be some sick prank. A very long, very elaborate prank involving keeping Jerome alive just long enough to crush the last hope he had. Seriously, the man who had lived among the stars, chose the one who fizzled out so long ago?

Before Jerome could think of a witty comment, Vincent did the unthinkable, closing the gap between them with a gentle first kiss. For the short time it lasted, Jerome felt like he was floating. It was if Vincent was inviting him up into the galaxy that he had inhabited for so long. Before he knew it, Vincent had pulled away, but still kept his face close to Jerome’s. 

“I don't understand,” is all Jerome could get out.

Vincent shrugged, “Sometimes things don't have an answer. I just know that in my year up in space, all I could think of was you.” 

“Really?” Jerome laughed. “You were surrounded by thousands of stars and planets, and you were still thinking of me?”

Vincent smiled sheepishly. “My teammates weren't exactly excited to talk to me. You would've been just as excited as me, though.”

“I mean, anything beats being on this dump of a planet,” Jerome avoided Vincent's gaze, turning towards the ground.

“Hey,” Vincent cupped Jerome’s face in his hand. Jerome felt his skin start to heat up as he looked at his friend. “It doesn't have to be that way anymore. I'm not going anywhere.” 

“You'd better not.” In a rush of confidence, Jerome went in for his own kiss. “I didn't wait around a whole year for you to leave again.” 

Vincent laughed and rested his head on Jerome’s shoulder. Jerome had no issue grabbing ahold of Vincent’s hand. They sat there for a while, simply holding each other. There was nothing new about being this close to Vincent, it came with the job of lending his body to him. This time, however, there was something new. It wasn't closeness that was mandatory, it was voluntary, and meaningful. Warmth burned inside Jerome every time he felt Vincent take another breath, or every time Vincent stroked his thumb. It reminded Jerome why he was still here.

“I love you, Jerome,” Vincent hummed.

“I love you, Vincent.” Jerome returned after a moment. The words felt so natural. He had been holding it back for almost the entire time he knew Vincent, but now, he had no trouble letting it out. 

Vincent yawned, stretching his legs in his chair. “I think the crash is starting.”

“I'm surprised it hit so late,” Jerome chuckled. 

“I don't know how well I'll sleep, though. I'm so used to floating.”

“You could sleep in the pool,” Jerome suggested.

Vincent laughed and hoisted himself up. “I hope it's not that bad. But you should be going to bed too.”

Jerome nodded and followed his companion. Truly, it had been a long day, and an even longer year. Jerome still had work to do, one conversation didn't fix all his issues. But that conversation reminded him that he wasn't alone. Jerome wasn't perfect, but neither was Vincent. Maybe that just made them meant for each other. There wasn't any way to tell now, though. Jerome had spent every day of his life living in the past, expecting it to clearly paint his future. Starting today though, maybe he'd start living in the present.


End file.
